zaibatsupediafandomcom-20200215-history
Plague of Gripes
Eli, known by his YouTube username , is an animator, webcomic artist, and Let's Player known for creating animations using audio from the Best Friends. He created the intro sequence to Matt's Sexy Bond-A-Thon and Shitstorm 2: The Shittening in addition to the title cards for New Super Troll Bros: FUCK U, Super Best Friends Play Viewtiful Joe, and Resident Evil 4 HD. He is responsible for animating the Call of Duty Dog series, for which Matt writes the script. His YouTube channel is PlagueOfGripes. Description Plague of Gripes uses ToonBoom to create his animations which he prefers to Adobe Flash, calling the latter a "relic program never meant for hand animation." He created a tutorial for how to use ToonBoom, here. For normal art, Plague uses PaintTool SAI. Gripes has also created cartoons using audio from The Angry Video Game Nerd and Game Grumps. Along with 2Snacks, he is one of the most prolific animators associated with the show. Animations (Relating to TBFP) *Triangle Girl *Tour Guide Nixon *Witness Harassment Program *Ayla's Kisses *Men of the Wall *Morons VS Wild *Mario Farce 64 *Predator College *Punch Out! *Dick Souls *Rural Evil Helper and Hindrance During the course of the Dark Souls 2 Full Let's Play Plague "the Woolie Hunter" sought out to murder Woolsworth II without warning or time to prepare, and under the watchful eye of a sky of Dragons, Woolsworth thwarted Plague's plan and slew him without a second thought, but not before off camera Plague showed him mercy and gave him the great armour of a Mad Warrior. Quotes Trivia *In the Road to the Final Victory stream, Woolie announced that Plague's birthday is July 27, 1982. *In his childhood, he lived on the most remote farm in the middle of "buttfuck nowhere". There he raised sheep, chickens, cows, and other such farm animals. It was considered a nightmare of his. *Plague, though being a good animator and artist, has sent several inappropriate "research" videos through Facebook that the Best Friends have caught wind of, such as projectile duck penises and duck rape *Matt is thankful for the Silent Hill: Downpour Let's Play for sparking their relationship with Plague. *In part one of his "Let's Gripe about Writing" series, Plague says that he is thirty years old. *In part sixteen of the Disaster: Day of Crisis Let's Play, Pat says that Plague lives in either Kentucky or Tennessee, but he mixes them up, much to Plague's annoyance. In part 18 of his Dark Souls LP, Plague mentioned that he lives in Kentucky. *In Let's Gripe about Horror, Part 1, Plague of Gripes reveals that he can't physically smile. *Plague of Gripes has created several videos about him examining different details of the Dragon Ball series. He has stated that he hates that these videos are something people expect from him now. Gallery Plague_3_Count.jpg Plague's_Face_SBFC_239.png|Plague in the announcement video for Friendcast episode 238 Plague Sketch.png Tina and Plague.png Plague of Gripes Credits for Tour Guide Nixon.png Men of the Wall Plague.png Predator Plague.png Plague of Gripes Call of Duty Dog.png Plague of Gripes My Bear Tibbers.png Rural_Evil_Plague.jpg Fan Art Fan Art Laina and Plague OTP 5Eva Art of L.jpg|Artist: Art of L Brother Plague of Gripes.jpg|Artist: heimsothcwart Plague Woolie-hole.png|Artist: Indonesian Bob Plague's elaborate coverup.png|Artist: Indonesian Bob Farmer Plague OfNoble.jpg|Artist: OfNoble Plague of gripes dansen by vonboche-d834xha.png|Artist: VonBoche Sorcerer Plague Gulthrax.jpg|Artist: Gulthrax87 Ross of Plagues keanefoxsart.jpg|Artist: KeaneFox Saltyjub_Plague_Jojo.png|Artist: SaltyJub Category:People Category:Plague of Gripes Category:Animators